A Beautiful Start
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Ficlet: Kurt and Blaine utilize a catchy new love song in their wedding planning, because of course they would. Pointless fluff.


**Because Sara Bareilles' new song is catchy and I love wedding fic, man.**

* * *

Sometimes Blaine's mind was so in sync with Kurt's that it scared him a little bit, honestly.

He was idly whistling the new Sara Bareilles song to himself as he climbed the last few stairs to the loft, and just as he was about to launch into the chorus, he heard Kurt's voice singing along to the actual track. Their door was open a crack, probably so they could catch a crossbreeze and air out the apartment, and Blaine could just make out Kurt shimmying along to the music as he walked up to the entranceway.

"_I choose you_," Blaine harmonized along as he came in, causing Kurt to whirl around and almost fall over in shock.

"Way to scare the shit out of me, Blaine," Kurt said, throwing a hand over his heart. "I thought we were about to get robbed by a burglar with exceptional taste in music."

"Hopefully the only thing I've stolen around here is your heart," Blaine said. He gave Kurt a cheesy smirk and a wink.

Kurt gave Blaine an exasperated look and a smack on the arm. "You're not as funny as you think you are, Anderson."

"Aw, c'mon, baby. You're ruining this beautiful start to our life-long love letter," Blaine teased.

"I am going to _end _your life if you keep making terrible jokes, B."

"Party pooper," Blaine said, sticking out his tongue. "I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised you were even listening to this in the first place. Weren't you threatening to shove a cheese grater down Santana's throat last month when she wouldn't stop singing King of Anything every time you asked her to help out around here?"

"It's not Ms. Bareilles' fault Santana doesn't know how to be a considerate human being," Kurt said, scowling faintly at the memory. "Plus I woke up this morning and the weather was nice and you were singing this in the shower and I just...got really excited to marry you soon." Kurt's voice trailed off lamely, a blush staining his cheeks, and Blaine couldn't resist the urge to close the gap between them and kiss him hard.

"I'm really excited to marry you, too, obviously," Blaine said with a slight laugh. "I think that's a good sign for the future."

"We can only hope," Kurt said. "Hey, is it too soon to start wedding planning? Because I think I just got a really good idea for our save the dates, actually."

"Ooooh, tell me, tell me!" Blaine said, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "The sooner we get this shindig planned, the sooner I can call you mine forever."

"Please tell me you won't continually refer to our hopefully nice and refined wedding as a 'shindig,'" Kurt said, plopping onto the couch and opening up his laptop. His face scrunched in concentration as he roughed out whatever design he had in mind, and Blaine decided to be a considerate fiance and grab a snack while Kurt worked, wanting him to have the peace and quiet he preferred to really get a job done perfectly. A few minutes later, Kurt let out a triumphant "Done!" and waved Blaine over from the kitchen table to come see his first draft.

The first thing Blaine noticed was a familiar bright yellow and deep turquoise color scheme, followed by the text:

_Telling the world they finally got it all right,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_Blaine Devon Anderson_

_would like to invite you to the start of their life-long love letter on_

_May 10, 2015_

_Formal invitation to follow._

"It's perfect, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm sure it'll come to the surprise of no one that we're using a love song in our invitations."

"People would probably be disappointed if we didn't, frankly," Kurt agreed. "Is the color scheme okay with you? I know we haven't discussed anything yet, but I really liked how coordinated we looked at your proposal, so I thought we could just carry it on- mmph!"

Blaine interrupted Kurt's rambling with a kiss, knowing it was a surefire way to shut him up. "I like it, babe. It's perfect for a late spring wedding, and you know yellow's my favorite color."

"One of these days you won't be able to get away with kissing me into oblivion in order to get a word in edgewise, you know," Kurt said, smiling.

"You're a dirty liar, Kurt Hummel." Blaine mirrored Kurt's smile. "You know you like my method of shutting you up."

"I'll like it more if you continue it after we get to Kinko's and get these printed up and ready to go," Kurt said.

"Eloping is sounding better and better all of a sudden."

"Would _you _like to be the one to call my dad and tell him we got married without him?"

"...Gimme five minutes."

"I thought so."


End file.
